Untitled
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Jasper and Bella were best friends, until Jasper started dating Alice. And now Emmett-Bella's brother-, Rose and Edward are concerned. That's until Bella get's hurt. J/B friendship canon other wise
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper has been ignoring his best friend—since forever—Bella and when something bad happens to Bella who will be there to help her through it? Jas/Bell friendship which is why the characters are them but its canon pairing. I love you all. Thanks for all the support. And once again I don't own anything. Also I need a title, I rather not keep it untitled for long. Thanks!**

I stared at Alice and Jasper whispered things in each others ears. My best friend was gone and in his place was this love-struck puppy. Even when Alice wasn't around all Jasper could talk about was Alice. Alice this, Alice that, Bella why won't you let Alice take you shopping. Blah! It wasn't like I hated the girl but she took my best friend away from me and now he won't even look at me.

"I'm leaving." I said to the others at the table. Emmett who was my idiot brother. Though a knuckle head I loved my older teddy bear of a brother. He stared at me giving me a sad look. "It's fine." I whispered hugging him. "Just need to go." Rosalie or Rose as she liked to be called was Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister.

Also there was Edward Mason Alice's twin brother. The hot Edward Mason and just to piss Edward off I added, "Bye Eddie." And with that I walked out the door. The only this was, we didn't see him stare at me and soon follow me out of the room.

I walked out of the lunch room and headed for the library; though the school was small the library here was pretty good. So as I walked behind one of the rows of books I looked over the rainbow colors that the books came in. And just as I was in the corner I heard the library yell, "Bella I'm going to go to lunch! You're safe right!" I was a library aid and also I was always here.

"YUP! Have fun!" I yelled going back to my books. After a few minutes I put the books down and walked over to the desk to check them out.

I was humming a tone to myself when a hand went over my mouth. As I screamed in fright the hand tightened around my gaped mouth.

"Say anything and it will hurt more." The harsh deathly voice hissed in my ear before tying a bandana around my mouth throwing me to the ground. I stared up shocked into those dull, angry blue eyes. As he unbuttoned my pants.

**Third person Pov**

Around an hour later, the boy left, leaving the frail girl on the floor, naked, helpless and scared. Beaten bloody Isabella stared around shaking. She couldn't move, she was too afraid to do that.

The next class had already started and was about to finish when the librarian walked in. She was shocked to see Bella's bag, purse, books, and jacket still on the table where the had left it. And as she walked over to where Bella's books were—still on the desk waiting to be finished checked out—she noticed an article of clothing on the floor. A pair of jeans. So as she went around the desk no clearly worried and slightly angry she caught sight of her.

Bella still had the bandana in her mouth and on her stomach in red permanent marker—close to the color of the blood pouring out of Bella's cuts and scrapes—was the words Never forget you're a whore. And with that she screamed.

It took the librarian a second to do something other than scream. When she came to her senses she grabbed the walkie-talkie on the desk and pressed it quickly.

"HELP! I need help! Please come quickly!" She yelled into the phone. In this old lady's mind all she could do was screaming at herself for not staying here with Bella.

"Lacy? Is that you? What's the matter?!" The voice of the principle rang out throw the speaker.

"I need help! It's Bella Swan!"

Emmett Swan got the note not ten minutes later that his sister was being taken to the hospital with serious injuries

"Excuse me!" Emmett yelled pushing through the people trying to get to his sister. And when he did he was shocked to see his pale sister wrapped in a stiff towel and being pushed into the ambulance.

"Wait!" He yelled running to them. "I'm her brother let me go with her." He pleaded staring at his sister's passed out face.

"I'm sorry sir. But go to the hospital and meet us there."

"Just ask for Dr. Cullen. Please he's a family friend." Emmett pleaded finally looking up at the medic. He nodded before closing the door.

"EMMETT!" He heard Rose yell. The depressed and scared brother turned around to see his girlfriend running towards him. "What's going on?"

"We have to go, it's Bella! Call Alice or Edward or I don't know! Jasper and tell them to meet us at the hospital!" He yelled pulling Rose towards Emmett's red jeep. As both of them got in and Emmett speed out of the parking lot Rose called her brother.

"What is it Rose? Do you know why all these people are here?" Jasper asked in a rush of words.

"Jasper you and everyone need to get to the hospital. It's…Bella" Tears were in both Rose and Emmett's eyes as Emmett swerved around a turn.

"What's the matter with Bella!" Jasper waited about two seconds before yelling at his twin, "Answer me! What is wrong with Bella!"

"I don't know asshole! Just get to the fuckin' hospital." She said with venom slamming her phone close. It wasn't that she didn't like Alice. Alice was one of her best friends, but everyone had noticed how Jasper never talked to Bella anymore. And Bella was taking at huge beating from that. Bella loved Jasper, her other brother. And him not talking to her was harder than anything else in the world.

Bella didn't think anyone noticed how she changed. But they did everyone other than the Wonder couple as everyone in school called them. Bella had cut her hair, started wearing more T-shirts instead of hoddies—which Bella hated—and she even started to not read as much. She didn't draw like she use to. Never played guitar, sang, or even listened to music.

Emmett slammed to a stop and both teens ran inside demanding answers from the scared nurse.

"D-d-d-o-o-o-o-octer C-c-c-c-ullen said that he would come and t-t-tell you when he's d-d-d-done." The young nurse stammered. Emmett growled at her. "I'm sorry s-s-s-sir."

"Emmett let's go sit down." Rose forced her boyfriend into the chair and Emmett's leg started to bounce quickly and radically.

Three figures ran into the hospital, all aware of the eerie feeling in the air. As the group spotted the couple in the corner they ran over.

"What's wrong with Bella?!" Edward yelled concerned deeply.

"I don't know." Emmett whispered looking at the floor tears falling, "I got a note in history saying that Bella was being taken to the hospital. I know as much as you do." And so they waited.

**Remeber to review with title names. I love you all and hope your holidays were filled with love and laughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Third person

The group sat and waited, it had been many hours and still they knew nothing of how Bella was doing. And then after Esme—Edward and Alice's mom—Maddie and Sam—Jasper and Rose's parents—and Charlie joined the group did Emmett finally break down into sobs. The girls had already been crying but this sent them off into sobs. The tough man rarely cried. And this…this made them break down.

After the sun had set, and late hours passed did Carlisle Cullen come out of the bright green doors that held the family back from seeing Bella. Carlisle a calm, peaceful man had a frown etched on his face.

"DAD!" Alice and Edward yelled running towards him. But the doctor only held up his hands and turned to Charlie and Emmett. Now standing worried about the look on his face.

"We had to do minor surgery. Her rib was close to punching her lung but it didn't. Then we tried to talk to her after she woke up but she won't talk. We do know that she was…was…" Carlisle trailed off painfully. Even after many years of being a doctor and having to tell the families of patient's bad news. This was the hardest.

"Was what honey?" Esme his wife asked.

"Raped." Carlisle looked at the ground as his wife almost fell to the ground. But Carlisle caught her and put her in the chair.

"Can we see her?" Emmett asked after he almost punched a wall.

"Yes. But stay far away and talk slow and calm. She freaks out if you get too close. I would say only two at a time." Emmett and Charlie were the first to go in.

When the Swan boys walked out of Bella's room they were crying but they knew that the others would want to see Bella.

"How bad is she?" Edward asked as Rose and Maddie walked towards the room.

"Horrible. She won't look at us. She cried but didn't make a noise." Emmett whispered.

It had been a 2 weeks that Bella's been in the hospital. She didn't talk to anyone, and never let anyone touch her except for the nurse and very rarely Carlisle. But finally today Bella was getting out of the hospital.

"Bye Bella!" The nurse called as Charlie drove away Bella sitting quietly in her seat.

"Bella I need to know who did this to you." Charlie sighed after a few minutes of driving. But Bella made no move to tell him. She just stared out the window.

When they pulled into the driveway Bella saw that there were too many cars in the drive way. A party. Bella sourly thought as she walked inside.

"BELLA!" Everyone yelled, "Welcome home!" Bella's eyes swept over the house looking to see who all was there. She frowned when she saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap and wanted to scream. But instead she cried. Emmett made a movement to console her but Bella shook her head and ran outside to sit on the back porch of Charlie's house.

After a few minutes when no one went after her, Edward shook his head and walked outside and sat down next to Bella. Far enough away that Bella wouldn't freak out on him.

"Bella I know this is hard for you," Yeah, of course you do. Because your virginity was taken on the floor of the library. Bella thought in reply. "But if you ever need anything I'm here." Bella looked at him before she moved slightly towards him. Bella's life crush looked at her before giving her his award winning crooked smile. And soon Bella was next to Edward and she leaned over and cautionishly took Edward's hand, gave a squeeze before getting up and going inside.

Edward smiled as he walked inside after her. Everyone stared at Bella as she sat on the couch and watched her eyes bounce from one person to the next.

Bella was very aware of everyone's movement. She could see Charlie twitching as he asked for everyone other than close friends to leave. Then it was easier for Bella to watch everyone's moves.

Emmett was twirling Rosalie's blonde hair as he stared at his little sister. And in return Rose was rubbing her hand over Emmett's knee as it slightly bounced.

Charlie was staring at her too but he was twirling his thumbs together.

Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly both staring at her too.

Jasper and Alice were looking at Bella and Alice was in Jasper's lap and Jasper's hands rubbed his girlfriend's back.

But Edward wasn't looking at Bella. No he was looking at his sister. But Edward could feel Bella's pain as she looked at Jasper. Her best friend still wasn't there.

And when Edward went outside only minutes earlier he knew that Bella hoped that it was her best friend.

"Bella we want you to know that we're here for you." Rosalie said her voice was soft chime like. And Bella could hear the friendliness in it. Bella turned her eyes to her brother's girl friend before nodding. "And if you ever want or need to talk we are all here. For you Bella. We aren't going to pressure you to do anything. We promise." Again Bella just nodded. Then she got up and walked out of the room and up the stairs and into her room.

Everyone sighed as they heard Bella's door close. No one knew what to do. How were they supposed to help her when she wouldn't let anyone in.

"She touched me." Edward said after a minute. "First she moved closer than she took my hand. It's improvement." Was all Edward said before he left.

"She touched Edward?" Emmett asked clearly depressed. Bella touched a boy that wasn't her brother. And that made him angry. Why wouldn't she touch him?! He just wanted his little sister back! Not this thing that replaced her!

"Emmett you need to give her time. It will take time." Esme said trying not to upset the boy.

"I miss my sister." He cried, something he did often now. Rose comforted him.

Little did they know was that Bella was at the top of the stairs looking down at them. And tears covered her eyes as she stared at her friends.

After Renee left the Swan family Bella had felt that it was her fault that Renee left. That maybe if she was prettier like Rose then Renee would have stayed. If she was more active like Alice it would have changed her mind. If she was a sporty as Emmett. Or as knowledgeable as Jasper. Or as musical as Edward. So now seeing her family in pain she couldn't stand the pain in her heart. Though Bella was afraid. Deathly afraid she could have Emmett or anyone else in her little family sad.

And then on December 4, 2008 at the top of the stairs in the Swan household Bella promised that even if she never talked again she would make sure that Emmett or anyone else cried because of her every again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edward's POV_

Bella was restarting school today. She still was silent but she was now able to sit closer to others. I was still the only one that Bella touched, and that angered Emmett to no end but he was happy that she was becoming more open.

Bella, Rose, Emmett and I were going to school in my Volvo. We figured that it would be easier than going in Emmett's monster of a jeep.

"Bella you know that if anything happens you just come to me ok?" Emmett told his sister as we stood outside of the school. Everyone was staring at us and I just turned and glared at them.

I heard Bella take a large breath and I turned to see what was wrong. When I turned around I caught sight of Jasper's black motorcycle. Alice perched on the back. Her arms wrapped around Jasper's middle.

"Fuck them." Rosalie said. She turned to Bella. "Forget them Bells. Ok? We love you. But I have to go just come find me if something goes wrong." Bella nodded and Rosalie ran towards her brother.

"Come on B, I'll walk you to class." I offered, Bella looked up at me, and in her eyes I could tell that she was greatful. I just smiled and put my hand out for her. She stared at it for a minute before taking it. I heard Emmett sighed frustrated.

Bella stared at him for a minute before frowning. "He'll be fine Bella. Come on." We started walking towards her first class and I hoped that she would be ok.

_Bella's Pov_

I had made it almost all day. All I had left was one class and then lunch. Everyone was staring at me and I just wanted to get away from them. The guys were so close to me.

Though I could handle being closer to my friends and family, being this close to others…I wanted to cry. But I had to be strong. Maybe then Jasper would notice me.

"Swan." Lauren Mallory hissed in front of me. She pushed me against the yellow lockers. Jessica Stanley behind her. "You get the pity of everyone. But we know you wanted it. Didn't you? We know you, you're just a little bitch. A whore. You deserved what you got." I started crying. No one was here to save me. Just like last time. "Aw how cute, she's crying…do you see this Jess, she's crying."

"What's going on out here?" A teacher asked peering out of her room. I could see that it just happened to be my brother's history class. They all peered outside.

As soon as I saw him I ran towards him. Even though I hadn't touched him in weeks, I felt the need to touch him.

He was standing about to come to me but I reached him first. I was sobbing as I ran into his arms.

I didn't notice that Rosalie was next to him. "Shh honey. She's not going to hurt you." In response I held Emmett tighter.

"I repeat what is going on!" The teacher yelled. I chocked out a sob at the tone the teacher's voice was.

"Miss please, can you lower your voice. This isn't helping Bella any." Emmett whispered towards the angry teacher. She sighed as she looked at me. That meant she knew the story. How did anyone not. I mean there was only one Isabella Swan at Forks high. And I was pretty sure she was there when Emmett left class that day.

Finally after I calmed down enough Emmett, Rosalie and I walked into the lunch room. By now everyone had heard of what happened.

"Jasper…what do you want for your birthday?" Edward asked a little while later as we were eating lunch. Well I was picking at my food while Emmett slammed the food down his throat.

"I really want a new guitar. My old one is getting a little worn out, playin' to many love songs." Jasper turned towards the short pixie and flashed a smile. Alice responded with an idiotic, stupid, stuck-up, giggle. I wanted to barf right there.

"Can you say, barf?" Emmett asked turning towards Rosalie. He had food falling out of his mouth.

"EW! Emmett finish eating before talking!" Rose repremened my brother.

I picked up a piece of paper out of my binder a quickly wrote a note to Edward and turned it towards him.

_**Do you know what Alice got Jasper?**_I wrote in my chicken scratch. He turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. I tapped the paper lying my pencil down with it.

**I think she made him some CDs and got him some mall gift cards. Along with a new Ipod. Why? **

_**I**__**need to know what to get him and I have the perfect idea**__. _Edward smiled down at me and I turned to face my brother. I had started to learn a little sign langue and turned to my brother.

_Will you take me out after school? _

"Why?" He asked swallowing his food first though. I nodded towards Jasper. His eyes grew wide and he nodded. I smiled somewhat happily.

After school Emmett and I dropped Rosalie and Edward off at their houses Bella finally wrote down where to go. Taken them to a music store Bella looked around until she found the perfect one. For Jasper, the color was perfect. Emmett smiled at his sister as she looked at it. If she didn't get it for him he would have gotten it for her. Though she hadn't played since before the accident she still loved to her it.

She turned towards the store clerk and pointed to it. "My sister would like to buy that sir." The man nodded carefully picking it up. Bella went to looked at other things. After picking up a few more things she pulled out her debit card and paid for everything.

"Bella do you think you can help me get Jazz something?" Bella nodded pulling my hand towards a display. She pointed to it and nodded. I looked at it before nodded too.

**OK everyone that chapter number 3. I know that most of you are thinking that was really quick. But in my time line(that's in my head) Bella was at home for 2-3 months before returning to school. And I needed to have some happy Emmett writing. **

**I'm not going to tell ya'll to review though it would be nice. I'm going to post the next chapter (which will be Rose and Jasper's birthday) as soon as I get it done. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I have a question for everyone. Do you want this story(Untitled) to remain a Jasper/Alice and Edward/Bella fic or do you want this to be a Jasper/Bella fic. Because if you vote for it to be a Jas/Bel fic I got a good idea for a title and for future chapters. Please vote on my profile or PM with your ideas. Thanks**

**Greeneyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know it's been forever and I'm sorry. I've been busy with school and some stuff has been happening lately. But now that schools on a short break I'm going to start writing more. I haven't written anything in forever so this is a start to me hopefully writing a lot more! I need a title for this story so help me with that if you can. I love the reviews I got. So here we are...**

I still had yet to say a word and it had been over 4 months since…_it _happened. I couldn't look at Jasper and Alice so whenever I was around them I would leave the room and wouldn't bother to do anything else.

It was now Thanksgiving and all of us were going over to the Cullens' for dinner. I was really not looking forward to this but oh well. Emmett, Charlie and I all drove in Emmett's Jeep to the Cullen house and there I would stay until Emmett decided to leave.

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we made our way up the steps leading to the beautiful glass house. In my childhood I always loved being able to stand in any room and being able to see the snow during winter.

I sometimes wish that I could be a snowflake, to be pure and white. Something that, that bastard took away from me. Also to be unlike anyone else to be the only one out there where no one could change me into an identical being like most girls at my school tried to do. And most of all I could fly away from any troubles to just be able to drift with the wind.

Now I was just that ugly brown slush that get's stuck between you tire and car after a snow. All brown and gross, stuck where it is.

Edward and Esme were waiting by the door when we walked in. I looked around and smiled a tiny smile at the pictures of our childhood. Without touching Edward or Esme and really not even paying attention to them. I walked over to the pictures that were hanging on the wall. Most of them were of all of us, the children I mean, and a few of them were of just the Cullen kids, but most were of us.

There was a picture of all of us kids on the day of my 5th birthday. We were all in the Cullen backyard and we had been playing tag and having so much fun until I tripped. Jasper being the kind guy he was had told me to get on his back and he would carry me back to our parents.

The picture was taking as we all made our way back to the table where all our parents were sitting. Esme who was always holding a camera told all of us to gather around and smile.

With me still on Jasper's back Emmett's six year old body was in a pose that had us all laughing. Rosalie was next to him rolling her eyes but smiling. And Edward was standing to the side smiling, Alice though was next to Jasper bousing up and down.

That was the year that my dad had gotten me my first guitar. And to think that I never play anymore.

I missed playing my guitar, the strings vibrating against my fingers as I play a simple song or even the hardest song that I've ever played. Or how sometimes, before the relationship between Alsper, Jasper would sit next to me on my bed and we would play songs for hours not caring that our fingers hurt so bad.

I turned around when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, looking into Edward's green eyes I quickly moved towards his chest and let out my tears.

I missed the old days a lot. The days where it was simple, simple to love Jasper, to be friends, or even talking was simple. But no onw everything was so difficult to do and I couldn't even think most of the time, or when I did it was thoughts of that day.

"Let's go into the living room." I nodded into Edward's chest. He moved us towards the living room and my dress black pants rubbed my legs weird making them itch a little.

The living room and dining room from what I could see had decorations everywhere. Little turkeys and pilgrims scattered the walls of the Cullen house.

"Alice." Was all Edward said when he saw me looking. I looked up at him and nodded. He smiled at me and then we both turned to the TV that all the guys were watching.

But then I remembered the DVD I had made. That was my new thing that I started. Ever since I got out of the hospital I had been taking our old movies and putting them on DVD. Most of the videos had my mom talking in the beginning or it ended with one of us kids being chased by a parent.

I opened my purse and pulled out the DVD, I had decorated the cover last night while I was bored. I saw Esme look at me as she walked into the room. She wasn't paying attention to Alice who was talking about Black Friday sales but she was looking at me and the crystal cover in my hands. Holding the cover out to her she looked at it for a couple of seconds before taking it from me.

She read over the cover before walking over to the player ignoring the whines coming from my brother.

After she put the movie in she walked over to her husband and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head against her shoulder. On screen showed a picture of the whole group parents included. It had been a few days before my mom died.

The families where all together. My family in the middle. Next to me was Jasper and I had my arm around him and his head on leaned on my shoulder. On Emmett's side was Alice and Edward. Edward and Emmett were resting their elbows together.

It segwayed into the first movie of us together. The day we all spent together. It was Emmett's second birthday, and no one was doing anything just sitting on the ground but even then when Jasper and I first meet we knew we were best friends. I was just a little baby not even a year yet. My brown fuzz on my head was little to none and I held a small pink blanket in my hands. And guess who was next to me? Jasper, though it was hard to tell it was him, at the time Jasper and Rosalie looked very similar. The blonde hair and blue eyes were no ideation onto which twin was which so after another six months Rosalie got her little baby ears studded.

Jasper's older baby body was laying next to mine on the blanket. My hand was curled around Jasper's finger.

"Aw look at my baby…" Mom's voice said rocking my body. How I missed my mother.

"He better keep his hands to himself." Dad said and now everyone laughed, except me.

"Charles! He's only a year old. You should be more concerned about you son! He's grouping my poor baby." Jasper's mother said and the camera moved to look at Emmett who had a hand on Rose's leg.

"See even then you were a perv." Rose said smacking Emmett's arm.

As we watched the video's I noticed they all had Jasper and I together. And as the last video came up I turned my head. I added this with a hint of apprehension.

"Jasper, it's been two weeks since you've come to my house for Saturday night movies. Both of these weekends Emmett thought you were coming over, and so did I. But that was until you didn't show. Charlie has been busy trying not to remember mom so he hasn't been around. So I decided to do this now.

"Jasper how could you! I hate that you asked Alice out. That you never noticed my stares after so many years of being best friends. But I guess if you haven't noticed by now you never will.

"Jasper if it means I'll stay a virgin forever I will, because I'm waiting for you Jasper Hale. I want my first to be with you. And only you. Jasper William Hale, I love you." The video cut off with static and a piece of paper was shown last.

It read simply: _Guess that wasn't meant to be. _

Everyone stared at the blue piece of paper for a few minutes and then they all turned to me. Their jaws were open and their eyes were wide in shock.

What surprised me was when my body acted without my body knowing. My feet had quickly gotten up and started running down the stair in the Cullen house. My feet took me all the way outside and into the snow. I wasn't wearing a coat but I didn't care. I didn't realize it till later but I was sitting far in the woods not really sure how far away from the house I was.

I crawled towards a tree and curled in the snow and fell asleep wishing that Jasper would return my feelings.

I don't know how long it was, but soon I heard screams of my name. I couldn't move I was so cold. I couldn't move my legs or arms and my lips were so chapped that even if I was talking they wouldn't work.

"Bella! Come on Sis do something that I will hear!" Emmett's desperate voice said. I looked around with my eyes and saw a stick. Slowly my arm itched out and grabbed it. Without really moving it I aimed the stick for a clump of trees that I hoped I would hit. I didn't throw hard. But surprisingly it hit one of the trees causing I flutter of snow to fall to the ground.

"I think she's this way!" Jasper's voice yelled out as he ran towards me. When he came closer into my vision I noticed that he was carrying a blanket and was wearing two jackets. "Oh my Bella." He shook his head as my body convulsed with a shiver.

He lifted the top part of my body and slipped one of the coats onto me. Then he put the blanket around me.

"I found her!" He yelled out as he picked me up. I looked up at him as my eyes started to close.

"Bells stay with me. Come on Bella stay with me please!" But my eyes closed as my lips started to move and a word slipped from them.

"Sorry."


	6. Please read

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to but I have no idea what to do anymore. So please review and help me write more to this story 'cause I would love to finish it and make you all happy.

Greeneyes


End file.
